


Sweets, Snuggles, and Sexy Time

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-High School, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress, debatable genre, is this porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week after high school graduation, Butters Stotch was kicked out of his house by his parents for his inability to find a job an his decision to "take a year off" before college. Two minutes after getting kicked out, he showed up in front of his boyfriend's house, needing a place to crash. Three weeks after moving in with the Cartmans, something embarrassing makes Eric and Butters realize that they need their own pad. It's gonna take them a long time for them to actually act on it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets, Snuggles, and Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Ronnie, the one who ended his last longfic by derailing the plot with references to about half of what Studio Gainax has released. I promise, no space puffins this time. This will be a slice-of-life post-grad fic.
> 
> Sadly, I might not get to update it for a while: I'm almost positively moving. And not just any move, but I'm moving from Kurt Cobain's home state to Clay Aiken's home state. (Gold star if you know where in talking about without looking it up.) We have a huge house and a lot of stuff, so it'll be time-consuming, plus school will start in a couple weeks. And then I'll be transferring. 
> 
> Oh, did I mention I started writing this on July 9th and finished tonight? That's how long it takes me to actually write well. I'm so slow.
> 
> As you can see I am just ranting now and need to get on with the goddamn story. You came for Buttman, not my kvetching.
> 
> Kudos to real-faker for existing and making things that inspire my writings.  
> Shout outs to Kiki, Georgia, BrookLynn, Kim, and A Bunch Of Other People for keeping me going this whole time.

Butters rolled over, the striped sheet bunching up at his front. "Good morning, Eric," he mumbled, resting a hand on his boyfriend's stomach.  
Cartman opened his eyes and glanced at Butters. "It's too fucking early for this, Butters..."  
"It's 10 am, silly. I can smell breakfast."  
On that note, Cartman sprang up out of bed and stumbled downstairs. Butters trailed behind him.  
The two walked into the kitchen. Liane smiled at them. "Good morning, boys."  
Butters waved. "Good morning, Mrs. Cartman."  
She laughed. "At this point, you might as well be just like Eric and call me 'mom'."  
Ever since they'd graduated high school, Cartman and Butters had been definitively inseparable. In fact, Butters had been living with his boyfriend since the beginning of the month. After his parents kicked him out for having no job, Liane welcomed him with open arms for as long as he needed. He accepted.  
"I made maple sausage and cocoa waffles for breakfast this morning," Liane informed the boys as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'll be out on errands until 12:30, and I'll make you lunch when I get back. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, mom..." Cartman grunted through a mouthful of food. He cut through the stack of pancakes on his plate, stabbed through the pieces, and shoveled more into his mouth.  
Butters smiled as he cut a bite off his sausage and dipped it in ketchup. "Enjoying your breakfast, Eric?"  
"Hell yeah!"

After they ate, the boys headed upstairs again to watch TV. As they entered the bedroom, a gold tin caught Butters' eye. "Hey, what's in there?"  
He jumped onto the bed and pried off the top. Inside were two dozen chocolate chip cookies-and if scent was any way to judge, Liane had made them. "Eric, look at this!"  
Cartman sat down on the bed and peeked into the tin. "Oh, sweet!"  
Butters giggled and stroked Cartman's hair. "Of course they're sweet, they're full of sugar."  
As Cartman stuffed a sweet cookie into his mouth, Butters kissed at the back of his neck. "God Butters, you're just too nice. What's a jerk like me doing with a great guy like you?"  
"Don't say that. I've been trying to find you a therapist, you know, and I think your medicines are working."  
"They're not working as well as you think...fuck this conversation, I'd rather do something else."  
Butters smiled. "Oh, okay. How'd you like to watch a movie?"  
"That's exactly what I was thinking."  
Butters sprang up and walked over to the movie shelf. "What kind of movie do you wanna watch?"  
"Something we can make fun of. I feel like taking the piss out of other people right now, and I like you too much to target you. We should watch Night of the Lepus."  
"No, Eric, that movie's scary!"  
"Butters. It is about fucking GIANT RABBITS!"  
"Well, maybe I have a personal issue with rabbits..."  
Cartman shook his head. "Okay...well, what about you and I watch a TV show?"  
"Okay." Butters nodded, "How's anime sound?"  
"Yeah!" Cartman agreed, lying back on his pillow. "Which one?"  
"Dragonball?"  
"Perfect." Cartman grinned.

After Butters popped in the disc and started an episode, he climbed into bed with Cartman. Cartman flipped onto his other side to face Butters.  
"You're amazing, you know that?"  
Butters blinked. "Me? Honestly?"  
"Yeah, you. You're the only one who coulda whipped up a five-minute film in ten hours for your senior project. I still feel bad about making you put it off."  
"Aww, Eric, you're the one who keeps me so awesome." Butters cupped one of Cartman's cheeks in his hand, stroking the smooth, pale skin.  
"I was such a dick as a little kid..."  
"You're less dickish now, that's for sure." Butters smiled, moving closer to his boyfriend and pressing his lips to those of the brunette.  
Cartman took hold of Butters' shoulders, putting just as much work into the kiss as Butters was. Butters flipped himself on top of Cartman, beginning to push down on his hips.  
Cartman pulled his mouth away. "I...I'm not really in the mood for sex right now, Butters..."  
Butters rolled back onto his side of the bed. "Oh, okay, Eric." He picked up a cookie and started munching on it.  
"I love you, Butters."  
"I love you too, Eric."

After Liane came home, she cooked lunch--three-cheese ravioli, with minestrone and rosemary bread on the side. Of course, Butters and Cartman licked their dishes clean enough to eat off of again.  
"God...that was so fucking good..." Cartman grunted, hands on his now-distended stomach.  
Butters smiled at him. "Do you want me to get you another helping?"  
"N-no...I'm fine..." Cartman was full, if not a little too full.  
"Does your tummy hurt?" Butters smiled, his eyes full of sympathy.  
Cartman glanced away. "No..."  
"You sure?"  
"Okay, fine, yeah, it hurts like a bitch." Cartman admitted, sliding down onto his back.  
Butters slipped under the blanket and undid the last three buttons on Cartmans shirt, as well as his pants. Edging closer, he pressed his somewhat thin, peach lips against the pale, warm, smooth skin of Cartman's stomach. Gently nuzzling the flesh, he admired the sensation of his boyfriend's silky torso.  
"B-Butters?" Cartman reached down and began to stroke the gold locks sticking up from Butters' scalp.  
Butters glanced up at Eric. "You're so soft..." he mumbled, cradling Cartman's stomach in his arms. "So soft, like a pillow..."  
With that, Butters fell back asleep, not caring if his meal would go straight to his waist. Cartman joined him, the smooth rhythm of Butters' breathing lulling him to rest.

By the time the two boys woke up, it was getting close to dinner, and Liane had ordered pizza. Butters led the way down the stairs, a tired and somewhat winded Cartman trailing behind. "Oh my god, I can fucking smell it..."  
Cartman inhaled the sweet, sweet scent wafting through the air. "Oh my GOD. I need pizza right fucking now. Butters, shove a slice in my mouth."  
Butters did as Cartman's said and pushed a piece about halfway in his boyfriend's mouth. The sauce and grease went everywhere, making a messy ring around and on Cartman's lips.  
"Oh jeez, Eric...I got you all messy..."  
Cartman moaned and grinned. "Why don't you clean it up?"  
Butters reached for a napkin, but Cartman flicked the back of his head. "With your tongue, dumbass..."  
"Oh, oh, right..." Butters laughed, tongue tracing around Eric's thick, rosy lips. "You big cutie pie..." he whispered as he pinched his boyfriend's cheek playfully.  
Cartman leaned on Butters, starting to lick his slightly crooked front teeth. "You're such a nerd..."  
As their heads tilted in divergent directions, their lips grew closer until they were locked together in an expression of pure passion, desire, and, most importantly, love. Arms draped over each other's shoulders, the two were one, Eric began to press against Butters' crotch with his hips.  
Just as the two were in a position where they'd be expected to take off their clothes, Liane ruined the moment.  
"Eric, honey, I bought you something."  
Cartman pulled away from Butters' drooling mouth and stomped over to his mom. "Goddamnit, we were making out!"  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you the pajamas I bought for you." She handed him a Lane Bryant bag, and as soon as he peeked inside, he could tell just what she had bought.  
"Mom..."  
"Honey, I can return it if you don't want it..."  
"Are you kidding? I'm wearing this tonight. Go put it in my bathroom."

After an incredibly filling dinner, Butters and Cartman headed back upstairs, ready to have some fun before bed. "Eric...are you in the mood now?" Butters smiled, grabbing Cartman by the hips and pulling him close.  
"Oh god, yes..." Cartman moaned, "but...don't you want me to get dressed first?"  
"Huh? ...Oh, OHHHHHH." Butters drooled at the mere thought. "Yeah...go ahead," he said, grinning as he motioned towards the door.

Butters stripped down to his boxers and tank top while waiting for Eric. He imagined how wonderful the new outfit would look, and guessed what the outfit was. Underwear, maybe? Super-soft pajamas? Or even better...no clothes at all...  
The doorknob turned. "Butters...should I come in?"  
"Oh yeah...come on in..."  
Cartman stepped into the bedroom, eyes closed, the lamp casting light on him. His hips swung as he walked towards the bed. The red nightgown went down to mid-thigh, lace trim resting on his skin. At the waist, the dress had a distinct line, which accentuated the juicy curve of Cartman's hips. The red lycra clung to his stomach. Black lace panels made up the sides. The top was cinched at the center, creating a bra-like effect that ultimately enhanced the soft lumps of Cartman's chest. He blushed as he felt the crossed straps slide upwards a bit, exposing the bottom of his ass.  
Butters stared in awe. "E-Eric...you look beautiful..."  
"Do you really think so, Butters?"  
"Oh yeah, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen..."  
Cartman smiled. Butters thought he was pretty--the only boy he'd ever loved thought he, Eric Cartman, was pretty.  
"Oh, c'mere, lovey-cakes..." Butters crooned, patting the space next to him on the bed.  
Cartman flung himself onto the bed, face landing in the half-dozen pillows he used at night.  
"So what're we gonna do?" Butters asked, smiling in anticipation.  
"Weeeeell..." Cartman drew out, reaching into his nightstand drawer, "I stole this from my mom's bedroom." He held up a strawberry flavoured condom.  
"Oh, you..."  
Butters pulled down the cups of Cartman's babydoll, beginning to stroke his right nipple. Cartman let out a small moan, grinding his hips against Butters' torso. Butters cupped the breast in his hand, licking around the little pink nub. He repeated on the other side, and then lifted up the skirt.  
"Do you...do you want me to..." Butters poked at the lump in Cartman's lacy thong.  
"Y-yeah...god, I'm turned on just thinking about it..."  
Butters unwrapped the condom, and began to roll it over Cartman's dick. This really didn't take long--it was less than three inches long and hard enough to stick straight up. "Are you sure?"  
Cartman grunted, pressing his chubby knee against Butters' cheek. "I'm sure. I'M SO FUCKING READY!!" He shouted impulsively, reaching down to touch Butters' hair.  
Butters began to insert the tip of Cartman's pudgy little cock in his mouth.  
"Oh god..." Cartman moaned as he felt his boyfriend reach up and stroke his belly. He liked that, getting his stomach touched.  
Cartman's pleasured grunts were so loud, Butters couldn't hear the footsteps coming towards the door. It wasn't until the hallway light poured into the guestroom that the boys' eyes darted over and saw Liane, sleepy-eyed, staring at them.  
Cartman was beet-red.  
"Oh, honey, I thought you were hurt!" Liane ran over to her son, coddling him. "I'm glad it's quite the opposite..."  
"Goddamnit, mom! I was getting the best blowjob of my life."  
"I'm sorry, Eric, I was just worried. You know me, always looking out for my poopsiekins."  
Cartman's eyes narrowed. "Mom." He pointed to the gaping door. "Get. OUT."  
As Liane walked away, Butters pulled the condom off his boyfriend's now-soft, decidedly unaroused penis. "Eric, I think we need an apartment."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is amazing, and I seriously appreciate it. Feel free to leave me some.


End file.
